


Tender Loving Care

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [136]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Michael, Big Brother Michael, Cute Dean, Dean wuvs hugs, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Michael cuts the crusts off of Dean's sandwiches and gets a really great hug in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender Loving Care

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime in the beginning of the series.

“What is this?” Dean demands, spinning his plate around and fixing Michael with a glare strong enough to make the archangel squirm.

 

Michael clears his throat and tries to push down the fidget he can feel building in his muscles. “It’s a sandwich. Your favorite kind, too. Cas told me you had some trouble sleeping last night and... I know you used to like the crusts cut off when you were little, so I...” He makes a helpless sort of gesture and hangs his head. “I’m sorry if I overstepped my bounds. I’ll make you another one.” He reaches for the plate, but a gentle hand around his wrist cuts him short.

 

“Thank you,” Dean whispers.

 

Later, after the sandwich has been eaten and the dishes have been put away, after Michael offers Dean a slice of pie and after Dean accepts with one of the brightest smiles Michael has ever seen, Dean pulls him into a bone-crushing hug so tight that the archangel knows he’d have bruises if he were human. And the best part of it all is that from Dean, a hug like that is as good as an ‘I love you.’


End file.
